


Voltron Drabbles

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog





	Voltron Drabbles

Shiro turned his head when he heard a violent and unsettling crack. He’d just finished talking to Hunk about polishing up their Lions after the air shows, and Hunk turned to go to bed. They were both already in pajamas, about to go to bed, when Hunk hit the corner of the door.

There was a dreadful moment of silence - Shiro with his toothbrush in his mouth stood still as he waited for Hunk to have a reaction. Was it so bad that he’d gone numb? Or not that bad at all?

It was clearly bad by the string of words that exited the Yellow Paladin’s mouth.

“Son of a burnt pancake on a cold stove! Shhh _hhhoot my Lion!”_  He crumpled to the ground and held his foot with a pained groan. “Stupid door! Arrgh! Ffffriend! FRENCH!  _Fudging FRIEND!”_

Shiro stood more in shock than before. “That’s some, uh....colorful language you got there, Hunk.”

When Hunk could finally come back to the world of the living and away from the one of pain, he smiled. “Mom taught me. Said if you said something with enough force, it feels like a swear. Watch.” He took a breath and scrunched his face. “ _Toothbrush_!”

Shiro blinked, seeing exactly what Hunk meant. He suddenly felt dirty having a toothbrush in his mouth. He took it out and spit the suds into the sink. “You’re right.”

“Yeah, but saying ‘fuck’ just sounds better.”


End file.
